<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memento by Wallwalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655738">Memento</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker'>Wallwalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Quiet Earth (1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Constrained Writing, Gen, Luxury, Post-Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he will die alone. He wants to remember living.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html">Three-Sentence Ficathon.</a><br/>Prompt: Any, any, quiet apocalypse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For now, Zac is living in unbelievable luxury, because there is no one else left to tell him that he cannot; he eats the finest food, he sleeps in the softest beds, he lives in large and impeccably decorated homes that were left unlocked and empty when the rest of civilization disappeared. He pushes as many experiences into his exhausting days as he can, because sooner or later the electricity will inevitably run out, the food will spoil, and the homes will fall apart (because he may be an engineer, but he is no handyman, he cannot repair them forever.) And if he's going to eventually die that way, hungry and shivering in the elements and utterly, irrevocably alone, he will at least have the memory of having more than enough to sustain him, for whatever it is worth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>